Logan's love story
by RyanWolfeIsHot
Summary: Prince Logan has just turned sixteen and is finally aloud to venture out into the real world. There he meets a young man named Kendall and from there the adventure begins. This takes place in an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young prince named Logan. He had black hair and puppy dog eyes that make everyone who looks at him think of chocolate.

He is small and petite with a curvy body and a soft baby face. Just looking at him will make you get protective of him. He is the youngest of six princes. The king and queen were only able to have boys.

His five older brothers were extremely tall and were all muscle. The reason Logan was so small and effeminate is because he is a bearer. A bearer is a boy who can carry children.

On Logan's sixteenth birthday, he went out into the town for the first time without any guards. As he passed through the town he looked at the many markets and motels his father owned. All of a sudden out of nowhere a man jumps out and pushes him to the ground and drags him into an alley. Afterwards, the man gets on top of Logan and shields him with his body. Logan didn't understand what was going on, all he heard were loud bangs coming from the main street he was just on.

Logan began to scream and thrash underneath the man.

"Hey, hey, hey! Its all right I'm just trying to protect you. Someone just tried to shoot you with a sedative. I think they were trying to kidnap you. The man looked around before standing up and holding out a hand to help Logan up.

Logan shivered a little before asking, "Who are you? What is going on?"

The man did a small bow before holding out his hand. "My name is Kendall Knight and I was just trying to protect you, not harm you. Kind of like you're a damsel in distress and I'm your knight in shining armor." Kendall gave a small smile.

"Thank you so much, sir Kendall. I'm Logan."

"I know who you are my prince. I would like to take you back to the castle. May I?"

"I would love that." Kendall held out his hand to Logan and together they walked off the castle. Neither of them noticed a man with red eyes watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man with red eyes stared after Logan and Kendall with only anger and malice shown in his eyes. The taller boy had taken what was his.

He had his eyes set on the prince first. The other boy had no claim over Logan and never will.

"Is every thing all right master?" Asked one of his slaves.

"I am fine! Now leave me and finish getting what I need, while I plan a way to make the prince mine."

The slave walked away shaking his head he felt bad for the poor boy. His master always got what he wanted. This time wasn't any different. It would take a miracle to save Prince Logan. One could only hope that the taller boy could protect the prince.

The master laughed evilly and walked back to the castle. He had a new kidnapping to plan. This time he would not fail, he would make sure of it. There would be nothing the other boy could do about it.

He started his plans. First, all he had to do was kidnap the prince the next time he went out. After that all he had to do was impregnate the boy and he would have all the power and money he could ask for.

His evil laughter could be heard everywhere in the kingdom. Everyone shook his or her heads wondering what was the cause of such evil laughter.

Far away from The Master's domain were Kendall and Logan walking hand in hand towards the castle.

When they heard the evil laugh Logan asked Kendall what might be making that noise.

"I don't know, but I just hope I'm not here when that evil man tries something else to disrupt this world."

"What do you mean, Kendall?" Asked Logan.

There is a man who lives in an old manor far away from the town. The guy is crazy. He will do anything it takes to get what he wants. He was once in love, but when he told his wife that he wanted a son she told him that she couldn't give him one because she was infertile. He killed her. After that he became even crazier. He would rape random woman on the street just to get a child but no one would get pregnant. He killed everyone of them too.

"Why did he want a boy so much?"

"Nobody knows. You have to stay away from him, Logan. He spent his whole life getting what he wanted. If he gets you there will be nothing anyone can do. Bearers are so fertile. It only takes one time and after you give him what he wants he will make you give him more. You will become his slave."

"I don't understand. Why would he want me just as someone to breed for him? I'm a prince. If he got me then he has everything he needs to become king. He would be able to over through my older brothers. Why doesn't he want that?"

Kendall only had two words for him, "He does."

Logan looked at Kendall and tilted his head to the side, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I don't think your father will like that too much." Kendall told him.

"Why not? I like you and think you are cute. Daddy won't care as long as you don't hurt me or something like that."

"I'm glad that you think I'm cute but I don't know if your father will like me. I been living with my mom, sister, and two best friends in an old shack since I was seven." Logan gasped.

"Seven? How come?"

"My dad was murdered and my mom was pregnant with my sister at the time. I've been training as a knight ever since. My friends James and Carlos train too."

Logan looked thoughtful for a second before inviting Kendall and the rest of his family to stay at the castle with him.

"Really? I would love that. I'm sure the others would too." Kendall gave a whoop of joy before stopping in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Asked the smaller boy.

"I Won't be able to afford living there. We don't have any money and I'm pretty sure the king won't just let us stay there for free."

"Of course not but you could work at the castle. You could work in the stables and your mother and sister could work in the kitchens. Your friends could help hunt and gather wood. There are plenty of jobs at the castle."

"Well then I guess the answer is yes."

"Yes, what? Yes to being my boyfriend or yes to moving into the castle?" Logan asked with big eyes.

"Yes to both my beautiful new lover." Kendall gave Logan a big smile.

Logan giggled and hugged Kendall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kendall and Logan arrived at the castle greeted by the gate guarders.

"Hello, my handsome prince." The gate guarder Tim said.

"Hi Tim!" Logan retorted sweetly.

Tim was Logan's favorite guard. When he was younger Logan used to get into a lot of mischief. When he got caught he would be sent to his room with no dessert, but Tim would always bring Logan a caramel pop. Logan had Tim wrapped around his finger since they had first met. Logan was only our then.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy!" A four-year-old Logan tugged on his father's shirt._

"_What baby?" Asked King James._

"_Who is that man?"_

"_That is a good friend of mine's son. He is to be your personal guard."_

"_What do I need a personal guard for daddy?" Logan asked innocently._

_James looked at his wife, Sara for help._

"_Well, baby, you know that your special right?" The queen asked her youngest son._

"_Yeah mommy! The doctor says when I get older I get to have babies like you can. He says that I have magic too." Logan began to jump up and down thinking that Tim was supposed to be a reward._

"_Baby, even though your … erm powers seem really cool it is also very dangerous."_

"_How come?"_

"_Someday when you all are alone a man might come by and trick you into going with him. He would take you away do bad things to you, and we wouldn't know were you were. We would never be able to find you." Sara was very serious as she said this._

"_What do you mean by bad stuff? Would they rake me?" Logan asked wit wide eyes._

_James eyes narrowed, "Who told you that?"_

"_Tony said that I couldn't play with them because I would run off on my own and get raked."_

"_The word is rape and yes, they will rape you. You tell me if your bother doesn't let you play with him. I will be having a talk with him about what he tells you." _

_As both his parents were talking Logan decided he was bored and so he decided he wanted to go swimming in the lake. He looked at his parents but they were talking and he was always told to never interrupt them when they were talking so he ran off by himself. Everything his parents just told him about staying with his guard totally slipped his mind._

_When Logan reached the lake he took off all of his clothes and jumped in. Logan didn't know how to swim so he tried to get out of the water but he got his foot stuck on a weed. He began to panic because he couldn't get his head above the water. By now his parents notice he was gone so they followed his footprints to the forest and saw him drowning in the lake. Tim got there first. Jumping in, he swam right to Logan and began cutting the weeds. Logan's eyes closed as he passed out from lack of oxygen. Tim finally cut Logan's foot loose and dragged him out of the water. As soon as they got on land he began to use CPR. After a couple of minutes Logan began to cough up a bunch of water. _

_Let's just say he didn't get dessert from his parents that night. That was the first night Tim brought Logan some dessert in secret._

"Kendall, this is Tim he used to be my personal guard but now he just guards the gates because I am old enough to take care of myself now." Logan said.

Kendall snorted, "Oh, you really proved that today."

Logan stuck his tongue out, "Tim this is my boyfriend Kendall. He saved me today so in return I'm offered him and his family a job at the castle. Do you think daddy will let them work here? They have no job or home so I thought they could work here."

"Yes I'm sure your father would allow that. Also, Kendall, if you hurt him be aware you will have everyone at the castle's wrath." Tim said with searching eyes. Logan saw those eyes and knew that any minute now Kendall would be interrogated.

"I know. I would never hurt someone so breathtaking."

"Thank you, Kendall but let's go talk to my father now." Logan gave a smile to Tim and dragged Kendall off into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside the king's office the king and queen were fighting.

"He isn't ready for that yet, James. He is still just a baby. He only just turned sixteen." Queen Sara was in tears at what her husband was suggesting of her baby boy.

"Sara, it is time for him to find a mate. I know it is difficult but it is law. Many people have already asked for his hand in marriage. We have only three months before he will be forcibly taken from us. The only way out of this is to wed him as soon as possible."

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Daddy?" Logan called out from the hallway.

Sara and James looked at each other. Sara turned her head and sighed; James lowed his head and told his son to come in.

Logan came in dragging Kendall with him. Logan took a deep breath, "Daddy, mommy this is my boyfriend Kendall and I have invited him and his family to stay at the castle."

James and Sara's heads snapped up at the word boyfriend. Sara heard nothing past "boyfriend", but James did.

"You invited some stranger to stay at the castle without asking permission first?" James was livid. He did not want some unknown person stealing his son away.

"Daddy! Please, just hear me out. I went into town today and he saved my life if it wasn't for him I might have been kidnapped."

A bang on the door interrupted whatever the king was going to say.

"Sire it is Gustavo. I have important news about your son." A rather fat man with a big beard walked into the room.

"What is it?" Asked the king.

There was an attempted kidnapping on your son. An unknown teenager jumped out and saved his life. I have had men looking for them all day but I guess I should call of the search party seeing as they're both here." He said looking at Logan and Kendall standing together holding hands.

"Thank you, Gustavo. We will take care of the two of them you need to work on finding who tried to kidnap him." The Queen closed the door softly and looked at Kendall.

"Thank you for saving my son. We are grateful to you for keeping our baby safe so we both accept you being Logan's boyfriend and you and your family may stay at the castle. They all must work they will be paid and have free room and board."

"Oh, thank you so much, my lady." Kendall bowed.

"Wonderful, I shall have Gustavo pick them up immediately." Sara walked out of the room.

"Logan, go wait outside. I need to talk to Kendall for a second." James said in a commanding voice.

Logan knew not to argue with his father so he went outside quietly. _Besides_, he thought, _daddy is only going to threaten him._

Five minutes later Kendall walked out and looked at Logan. "I don't like when your dad talks about his different ways of killing someone."

Logan giggled and dragged Kendall off to his bedroom.

When they walked into Logan's bedroom, Kendall was in awe. "Oh my god. This is your room. This is at least six times bigger than the whole entire shack."

"Yup this is my room." Logan looked at Kendall. He didn't think anyone in the whole kingdom could be as handsome as Kendall.

Kendall was well aware that Logan was looking him up and down. Here was going to say something when he saw a small corner of the room had a small bed with a table of potions and clothes next to it.

"Logan why do you have two beds?"

"Well I am a bearer. For three days a month I have a period. I bleed a lot and get really bad cramps. The smaller bed is so I don't get blood on my regular bed. Do you see the potions over there? They are supposed to make my stomach hurt for only ten minutes a day and make me bleed only a little bit."

"Oh." Kendall said looking at Logan's stomach. "When do you get it again?"

"Tomorrow. I won't be able to see you for three days so you can use that time to get settled in. Kendall?"

Kendall couldn't take his eyes away from Logan's belly.

"What?" He asked distracted.

Logan giggled at him. "No matter how hard you stare I'm not going to get pregnant."

Kendall blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I was just intrigued by the fact that you can have kids. I mean it must be an amazing feeling isn't it?"

"Yeah. My mommy said that it's my maternal instinct. She said that most woman get that too." Logan smiled and unconsciously put his hand on his stomach.

Kendall smiled as he watched Logan place his hand on his stomach. He sighed and looked away.

"You know your parents were talking about you earlier." Kendall said changing the subject.

Logan looked away. "What do you mean?"

"You have three months to be married and pregnant before someone comes and takes you away."

Kendall watched as a tear fell down Logan's soft cheek. "I want to be in love when I marry. I don't want to be married to someone who only wants me to give him powerful kids. He would only show me off. I would probably be beaten and raped and it scares me."

"I am so sorry Logan. I wish I could help you." Kendall watched as Logan broke down into sobs.

"Logan If I were to marry you do you think you could learn how to love me?" Logan looked into Kendall's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You would do this for me." Logan's eyes widened. "I barely just met you but your still willing to marry me. Thank you. Thank you so much. I always thought I was going to live the rest of my life in misery. I may not love you yet, but like you a lot Kendall and if you give me time I could learn to love you. Oh, you have made me so happy." Logan exclaimed. He stood on his toes and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

Kendall smirked. "I like you too Logan."

Logan spent the rest of the day showing Kendall around the castle.

"And this is the Dining Hall. This is where we eat every meal. Usually only me, mom, and dad eat here but I think they will enjoy you and your family's presence. Would you like me to show you to your room?" Kendall looked at Logan shocked.

"I get my own room?" Kendall asked.

Logan laughed at him. "In your dreams. I may have convinced my parents to let you stay here but you don't get your own room. You will share with your two friends."

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him towards a winding staircase. When they arrived at Kendall's room, Kendall looked like he was going to faint.

"This is our room! This is amazing, I have never seen anything like it before." The room had dark blue walls, with a waterfall in the middle, and grass instead of carpet. There was a four-poster bed against the wall with a deep red comforter and silk sheets that were so bight if you shine a light on it it could make you blind. At least that's what Kendall thought.

"I will leave you here to prepare for dinner. Hannah will come take you down in one hour. She will leave you some clothes while you are in the shower so you won't have to worry about wearing anything dirty. I guess I will see you later then. Bye Kendall." Kendall smiled at him as he left.

Exactly one hour later Kendall got a knock on his door from a pretty maid who could be no more than thirteen. She brought him down to the Dining Hall and left with a bow to the king and queen.

"Hello Kendall." Sara said smiling.

Kendall looked around the table. "Where is Logan?" He was confused.

Sara looked at her husband for help. He just looked at her expectantly.

She sighed. "He started his period early. I guess being around a handsome boy his age got him aroused. His body is ready to mate that's why it has started a day early." Sara was sad because of what was going to happen to her son. Someone would come and take her son away and sold to the highest bidder.

"I need to talk to you about that. I want to marry your son. He said that he could learn to love me and I could learn to love him." Kendall looked at James nervously.

"If you really think that your ready to marry and have a child will give you my blessing." Sara looked at her husband.

"I agree. I have watched you with him today. You mean no harm to him. I give you my blessing." James stood up and shook his hand.

The rest of the evening went by in happiness and joy. Sara and James were happy there son wasn't going to be taken from them and Kendall was happy that he got their blessings.

The next day Kendall's family arrived at the castle. They were excited that Kendall finally found someone he could be with. Both Carlos and James were totally in love with their new room.

"Dude this is so cool."

"Does it have a swirly slide?"

Katie rolled her eyes at them. She would be staying with her mom in a much smaller and brighter room. Although she did like this one. She smiled. She couldn't wait until her brother got married. After that she could get this room.

Kendall spent the rest of the three days showing the others around the castle and having fun.

Finally after the third day Logan came down to breakfast. He looked beautiful but he still looked a little tired.

"Hi guys." He smiled and sat down in the nearest seat because his stomach still hurt really bad. That seat also happened to be next to Kendall.

"Hey Logan, how are you feeling?" Kendall saw Logan wince when he sat down.

"I'm fine I just have small cramps they go away quick though. Do you want to walk in the fields today?"

"Sure but first I want to introduce you to my friends and family."

"This is Katie," A girl about twelve years old smiled and waved. "…this is my mom," A woman about thirty-five smiled and hugged Logan. "…and last and definitely the least are my friends Carlos and James." One boy was about as tall as Kendall and had brown hair.

"You're cute." Logan said.

"Why thank you." James smiled and took out a comb and started fixing his hair. Everyone rolled there eyes.

The other boy was short like him and had tan skin and dark hair.

"Hey I'm Logan." Logan held out his hand and the other boy took it and kissed it. Logan blushed and quickly pulled his hand away.

Kendall got jealous. "Hey he's mine." With that Kendall took Logan's hand and dragged him off the fields.

"I got you." Logan shouted as he ran as fast as he could to get away from a soaking wet Kendall. Logan had just dumped a whole bunch of water on Kendall's head.

"I'm going to get you my little prince." Kendall yelled back as he chased after a giggling Logan.

When Kendall finally caught Logan it was late. "Hey Logan it's getting late why don't we start heading back."

Logan nodded his head still tired from rolling around in the grass and running all day.

Once they got back to the garden Kendall had them stop at the fountain. Once he got his breath back he stood up and looked at Logan.

"I need to ask you something Logan." Kendall said without a hint of nervousness. He got down on one knee.

"Marry me." Chocolate eyes widened.

"Please Logan I don't want you to be taken by someone else. I really like you. Marry me"

"Promise that you will take care of me." Logan said softly.

"Of course I will take care of you. I will never let anything happen to you."

"Yes."

Kendall broke into a grin and lifted Logan into the air. He spun him around and then put him back down. He took out a ring and put it on Logan's finger.

"It's beautiful." Logan said looking at the beautiful ring.

"It was my grandmother's. She told me to give it to my true love."

I thought you said you only liked me." Logan asked.

"I am falling more and more in love with you by the second."

"Let's go tell daddy!" Logan said enthusiastically.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan and Kendall walked into Logan's father's office.

"Daddy I am getting married." His father looked up.

"Are you sure your ready for this Logan?"

"Yes daddy." His father took his glasses off and rubbed his face.

"Your wedding will be the day after tomorrow."

Both boys gasped, " So soon?"

Kendall didn't think he wanted to be married so soon. He didn't think he had to marry for another month at least.

"Yes. You will also be bedded that night. You have only three months left before you have to be pregnant."

"But daddy…" Logan wined.

"I'm sorry Logan but you knew that it was supposed to happen soon anyways. I want you two getting ready for bed tomorrow is going to be a long day especially when I have to get you both something to wear. All I want you to do tomorrow is be with each other because at five tomorrow night you will both be split up and won't be aloud to see each other until the wedding."

"Yes daddy. Come on Kendall we must go to bed now."

"But what about dinner?"

"We missed it silly. We will just have to ask someone to bring us something to eat. Now let's go."

That night when Kendall was asleep he had a dream.

_Dream_

"_Daddy, daddy! You are home! A little boy no more than four yelled._

_Kendall held out his arms to catch his little boy. A very pregnant Logan waddled up to Kendall. Kendall smiled at his love and ran up to him and kissed him hard. _

"_Mmm, I've missed you Kendall." Logan let out a gasp and then giggled. He placed Kendall's hand on his baby bump. "I guess your baby wants to say hi too." _

_Kendall got on his knees and began to coo at Logan's belly. "Hey there baby. You've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you. Have you been a good baby for your mommy?"_

_The little boy answered, "No the baby hasn't been a good baby. He wouldn't let mommy see if it's a boy or a girl so mommy has to go see the doctor again tomorrow." _

"_You think that you were a good baby Ryan?" Logan asked smiling._

"_Of course I was a good baby. You said I was your favorite baby. I am still your favorite right?"_

"_Well your not a baby anymore Ryan." Logan gave a smirk at his son's frown._

"_Daddy, mommy is being mean!" Kendall just laughed and took his son and husband by the hand and brought them towards their cottage. He never noticed the reflection of the knife being thrown at his back. It was to late for anything to be done. The man wrapped a cloth around Logan's mouth. Once Logan passed out the man did the same thing to Ryan. He picked both up and left a dying Kendall to watch as his family was taken from him._

Kendall woke up screaming the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Next day Kendall and Logan went into town to get what they needed to get married. First they went to a tailor to get fitted for some wedding clothes. It was decided that Logan would wear a white suit and Kendall would wear a black suit. The rest of the day they spent together. Kendall took Logan to a small café. Logan loved it. They had his favorite foods in the world. There were cheeseburgers, Caesar salad, and apple cobbler.

When it was time for them to be split up they left the town and headed back to the castle. Kendall was to go back to his, James, and Carlos's room and Logan had to go to bed. He was the bride so he had to be well rested and beautiful for the next day.

"Bye Kendall! I will see you tomorrow at the wedding." Logan waved good-bye to Kendall and walked to his rooms.

Kendall waved back and walked to his own rooms. He caught sight of a bunch of the castle helpers running around, trying to get the castle clean for their princes wedding.

The next day Kendall woke up to the same dream he had the night before. He new he wouldn't get back to sleep so decided to get ready for his wedding. Kendall smiled at that thought. He really liked Logan and he was almost ready to say that he loved him.

"Hey man! Are you ready to get married?"

Kendall jumped at Carlos's shout. "Hey man, you really scared me there. Yeah I'm definitely ready to marry my beautiful bride."

"You really got lucky Kendall. I wish I could have been the one to save him. He is so beautiful." James sighed.

"I'm sure you will find someone James. You just have to be patient." Kendall looked at his clock. "Oh crap guys I need help getting ready. I am supposed to be there in a half hour."

"We got your back dude. You get in the shower while we get your suit ready." Carlos said.

Meanwhile Logan was in his own room freaking out.

"Oh my god. I'm not ready for this. I'm so scared that this is going to end badly. Mommy you have to help me out.'

"Baby, calm down. Your fine, nothing is going to happen. Just get over here so I can get you dressed."

Logan walked over to his mo and she got him dressed.

"You look beautiful baby. Now let me put a little make up on you and you will be ready to go."

Sara was right the wedding went perfect. Logan looked so breathtaking that everyone in the audience had gasped when he walked down the isle.

The after party went great and finally it was time for Logan and Kendall to go to their new room. The king and queen had their things moved to the honeymoon suite.

Logan and Kendall stood in the doorway. Both had their eyes locked on the huge bed.

"I'm not sure I am ready for this Kendall." Logan looked at Kendall with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Logan but you know we have to. I don't want you taken from me. You're mine now. Plus we only have a few months to conceive. What if it takes a while for you to get pregnant."

Kendall took Logan's hand and led him to the bed. "Lay back I promise I won't hurt you. If it hurts I want you to tell me okay? Now lay back and I will take off your clothes."

Logan did as he was asked and then spread his legs. Kendall took a deep breath and started.

Two weeks later Kendall woke up to the sound of someone being sick.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kendall came running into the bathroom. He looked down to see Logan hunched over the toilet.

"Oh Logan. Are you feeling okay? I can get the doctor to see if your sick… oh wait do you think you are pregnant?"

Logan looked up at Kendall. "Do you think it might be that I'm pregnant? I mean we only did it once and it was on our wedding night. Oh gosh! I can't be pregnant yet. I'm not ready." Logan started to cry.

"Hey Logan it's okay. I'm will help you through this. I won't leave you. Do you remember what your parents said? When you get pregnant I'm going to bring you to a cottage in the forest of Camelot." Logan giggled.

"My grandpa came up with the dumbest name for a forest. I think we should have named it the charmed forest because of the magic in there."

Kendall shook his head smiling. "Come on. We should tell your parents the good news."

"Don't we have to make sure that it is really a baby and I don't just have a stomach bug or something?"

"Yeah that is true. Why don't we go get your parents first? That way we don't have to tell them ourselves."

"Okay just let me get ready." Logan got up and began to undress himself before he asked Kendall to join him in the shower.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to shower with me? You don't have to just because I am married to you."

Logan shook his head. "It's okay, really. I want to get used to having you close. Anyways, it is not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Kendall agreed with Logan so he took his clothes off. He smirked as Logan eyed his man parts. "Like what you see?"

Logan nodded without taking his eyes off of what was in front of him. Kendall rolled his eyes before turning Logan around and leading him into the shower. "Come on lover boy."

They took a fast shower and found something comfortable to wear. Logan just wore sweats and a tee shirt. They went and got Logan's parents along with Kendall's family and headed towards the medical bay.

When they got there, the doctor told Logan to take off his shirt and lay on the cot. She did a scan on his body and made him pee on a stick. After that she checked his stomach and got an ultrasound machine. She rubbed the wand on his stomach and found the little blob that was his baby. The woman left and left the family to themselves.

"Well we talked about this and since you are pregnant Logan you need to move into the cottage by tomorrow. I want you both to leave the castle tonight after dinner. You should both be safe. Kendall, Sara will give you a map on how to get there and you will take Logan's horse, Buttercup." The king walked out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent packing. That night they left on Buttercup.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Logan spent practically the whole ride to the cottage, which was about three hours away from the cottage by horse, sleeping. When they finally arrived to the cottage it was barely ten at night. Kendall figured that Logan would probably sleep the rest of the night.

The next morning, when Logan woke up, Kendall was in the kitchen making some breakfast.

There were only two rooms in the cottage. There was the bathroom and the main room, which had a small kitchen, a fireplace, a rocking chair, and a couch right next to the rocking chair, a small two-person table, and one bed for them both to share.

Logan had his usual bout of morning sickness before walking over to Kendall and hugging him.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Kendall asked.

"I'm good. What time is it?" Logan asked wile stretching out his arms.

Kendall turned around and hugged Logan. "It's about ten till seven."

Logan blinked at Kendall. "What are you doing up so early? I slept for at least nine hours. You didn't have to take care of me."

Kendall smiled at Logan, "Of course I have to take care of you. You are my husband and you are carrying our baby."

"I love you Kendall." Logan whispered softly.

"Wha…" Kendall stuttered.

Logan looked at Kendall and said it again this time a little louder.

"I love you Kendall Knight. I have never met someone so nice that they would be willing to actually marry and take care of a kid like me and actually like me." Logan looked thoughtful for a second. "Wait… you do like me right?"

Kendall smiled at him. "Yeah, I like you. But, Logan, I can't say that I lo…"

Logan held his hand up. " You don't have to say it if you don't want to. I understand if you are not ready. Just let me no when you are, kay?"

Logan walked over to the nearest chair rubbing his belly. "I'm really hungry. Is breakfast almost done?"

Kendall smiled, as Logan never moved his hand from his stomach. He was going to love watching Logan's belly get bigger and bigger with their baby. He was going to be so beautiful. Not that he wasn't now. Kendall came back the present when he heard Logan call out his name.

"What?" He asked the brunette.

Logan had a put on his face. "I asked if you had breakfast done."

"Oh. Yeah it's done just give me a second and I will bring it to you." The rest of the day was spent outside. They had found a small lake nearby. It was very close and it only took about ten minutes to get their. It was the only way they would be able to bathe and with Logan pregnant it would be easier to get to as it would be harder for him to get to places with such a big belly and being such a small teenager. He was very short compared to Kendall who was at least six feet tall.

They also found a beautiful pumpkin patch with miles stretch of the greenest grass and the most rare flowers.

They ate a small picnic lunch. Then the rolled around in the grass and played games of tag.

By the end of the day they were both so dirty and tired Kendall had to drag both himself and Logan back to the cottage. Well he had to carry Logan because he had passed out.

That night they both went to sleep with the best dreams. Neither of them had any clue that someone was after them and that person planned on taking over the kingdom and Logan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Am I getting fat, Kendall?" Logan asked.

Kendall walked into the small bathroom to see what Logan was talking about. Logan was standing in front of the mirror with only underwear on. He had a small little bump on his stomach. Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Logan how many times do I have to tell you. You are not fat. You're pregnant with a beautiful baby. And even when you do get bigger I will still like you." Logan's eyes lowered at the word like.

He had been hoping that maybe Kendall would love him by now. After all, they had been together for almost four months. "I didn't ask if you would still like me this time."

Kendall was shocked at his husband's harsh words. "Hey Logan I didn't mean anything bad I just… I'm confused what's wrong."

Logan started to cry. "I'm sorry I just can't say anything any more without breaking out in a temper tantrum or crying. I am gonna be a horrible mom." Logan was full out sobbing now.

"Hey its okay it's just your hormones. Remember it's to be expected especially about now. Now is the time when the wonderful joys of pregnancy come. You will be hungry all the time, super moody, and really horny. Logan looked at Kendall confused.

"What is horny?" He asked.

Kendall smiled at the amazingly innocent brunette. "It means you will want to be showered with not-so-innocent touches by me."

"Oh okay." Logan said still not getting it. It was times like these that made Kendall smile at his innocent little lover. He really did love him but he just couldn't say the words. The last time he said I love you his girlfriend broke his heart. He knew Logan would never hurt him but for some reason it was to hard to say it and it make him feel so bad for Logan. Kendall sighed and pushed the thought to the back of his head. He couldn't thin about it any more.

Kendall looked at Logan and saw him staring at him funny. "What's up?" he asked.

"You were ignoring me."

"I was? Oh I am sorry."

Logan gave Kendall a big smile. "That's okay."

Logan's smiles always brightened his day.

"Can we have French toast for breakfast? I want eight pieces." Kendall looked shocked at how much Logan was going to eat. Normally Kendall had to encourage Logan to eat more than just a couple bites. Well at least now he didn't have to worry about whether the baby was going to be healthy.

And that was their morning.

Later they went out into the woods.

"It's so cool in here. Can I come with you every time you go hunting?"

"Sure if you want I'm sure it must be kind of boring just sitting in that place for hours."

"Awesome. Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Why didn't you ask Carlos and James to come with us?

"I don't know I guess they wouldn't fit."

"Yeah they could. We could take turns on sleeping on the bed and sleeping on the couch."

"No."

Logan frowned. "Why?"

"I am not letting you sleep on the couch and I definitely won't let you sleep next to one of them."

"Aren't you one of them? I sleep next to you."

"I am different. I am you husband. They on the other hand are not and they can be extremely inappropriate. They would probably spend the whole night groping you."

"What's groping?"

Kendall shook his head. "Forget it. It doesn't matter what it means, just … let's just forget about the whole topic. They aren't moving in with us so let's talk about something else."

"Okay do you want to talk about baby names?"

Kendall looked at Logan curiously and was about to say something before they both heard a rustling sound behind Logan.

Logan looked terrified. "Oh god what is that?"

Kendall shoved Logan behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kendall shoved Logan behind him.

"Whoever you are come out where I can see you." Kendall shouted before holding out his knife in front of him.

Logan was behind Kendall with his hands wrapped around his bump and he was shivering.

Kendall slowly walked forward with the knife held out in front of him.

Out of the bushes jumped a man. The man was the evil master's servant from the town. But neither boy new that.

The man held his hands up. Kendall only lowered the knife a little bit. He wasn't very sure if the man was innocent, so he asked him who he was and what he wanted.

"I am a servant to one of the citizens of the town I was sent here to make sure that the young prince is actually pregnant." Logan was peeking behind Kendall's shoulder with his stomach poking against Kendall's hips. His small bump was easily seen with the tight white shirt he was wearing. "I can see he is so I will leave you two alone now."

Kendall nodded at him but didn't move form his stance. He felt in his gut that this man couldn't be trusted, that he was a bad man. Listening to his gut saved him many times before. He couldn't stop trusting it now. Suddenly the man turned around.

"By the way," he said. "On the way here I saw two young men around your age walking through the forest. They didn't seem very bright but I thought you should know. One was tall with brown hair and the other was small with dark brown hair. I just thought you should know." The man walked off more quickly than before and disappeared.

Logan looked up at Kendall, "Who do you think those people are?"

Kendall smiled at Logan. "It is probably James and Carlos."

Logan giggled. "Oh that makes sense. At least now we don't get to be alone."

Kendall nodded and took Logan's hand.

"Where are we going?" Asked Logan.

"To find those two baboons."

Logan laughed at him. "Why baboons? Couldn't you think of something better?"

"No. Anyways they remind me of the play we saw together the day after our wedding. Remember? I think it was called Lion King."

"Yeah, I remember. So, do you know how to get back, because I'm lost. I don't even remember the direction the cottage is in."

"It's okay Logan I know the way. Oh look up ahead I think I see them."

Both Logan and Kendall looked up ahead and saw two shapes walking through the forest. They could hear complaining and grumbling. It made Kendall laugh. He knew that neither James nor Carlos could last more than an afternoon in this forest. They would be lost for days.

"Hey guys we're over here!" Kendall shouted loud enough for the two boys to hear.

The other boys heard Kendall's voice and ran towards it.

Once they got to Logan and Kendall James couldn't help himself as he whooped with joy. He refused to ever go in that forest again with Carlos.

"Well guys I hope you won't mind sharing the couch at the cottage because there is only one bed and neither of you are going to be sharing with Logan." Kendall says while putting and arm around Logan's waist. They had just arrived at the cottage and were getting James and Carlos's stuff put away.

The rest of the day was spent with them talking about what had been going on in their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What about Sam?" Asked Kendall.

"No! That name is lame I think that if it's a boy you can name it James. If it is a girl you can name it Jamie." Said James.

"And you say that the names I come up with are lame. I am not naming my kid after you," Kendall told James disgusted.

"You could pretend that you named the kid after Logan's father," Carlos said.

"I am not naming my kid James end of story."

Logan giggled at the fighting. He had never seen friends bicker like that.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

Kendall stopped arguing with James and looked at Logan.

"Yeah baby?"

"What about Elizabeth for a girl or Ryan for a boy. I always wanted to have a daughter named Elizabeth because then I could call her Ella. And I love the name Ryan."

Kendall, James, and Carlos all looked at each other. They had to admit that those were really cute baby names.

"I love them Logan. So it is decided, Ryan for a boy and Elizabeth for a girl." Kendall announced.

"I can't believe we spent all afternoon trying to think of baby names," Said Carlos.

They were all on the floor drinking coffee or in Logan's case, drinking hot chocolate, and were cuddling together. James and Carlos got together while Kendall and Logan were away. Logan was sitting on Kendall's lap and James was sitting on Carlos'.

Logan's stomach was getting really big and he was getting more beautiful everyday. Being pregnant really suited him. He was six months now and was extremely beautiful.

**Sorry for the long wait. This was the last week of school so I had a whole bunch of finals and I had a writer's block. I should have the next chapter for this story up later tonight. If the story seems like it is getting rushed please tell me. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mr. Bitters, also known as Master to all of his servants, was sitting in a rocking chair in front of a fireplace. He rocked back and forth and back and forth for hours waiting for his servant to come back from spying on the young prince Logan and the now prince Kendall.

Mr. Bitters was furious when he found out that _his _beautiful little prince had been taken by some street rat. He had it planned out for years. He had begun his plans to take the boy as his own before he was even born. That day when he stepped out into the street he planned on taking him to his home and impregnating him. The boy would have made him some great heirs, but no, the stupid little street rat had stolen what was his.

He was going to get him back, though. As soon as the prince reached his eighth month of pregnancy, he was going to take him and his child. He was going to become king and take over the city.

_Dream_

"_Daddy, daddy! You are home! A little boy no more than four yelled._

_Kendall held out his arms to catch his little boy. A very pregnant Logan waddled up to Kendall. Kendall smiled at his love and ran up to him and kissed him hard. _

"_Mmm, I've missed you Kendall." Logan let out a gasp and then giggled. He placed Kendall's hand on his baby bump. "I guess your baby wants to say hi too." _

_Kendall got on his knees and began to coo at Logan's belly. "Hey there baby. You've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you. Have you been a good baby for your mommy?"_

_The little boy answered, "No the baby hasn't been a good baby. He wouldn't let mommy see if it's a boy or a girl so mommy has to go see the doctor again tomorrow." _

"_You think that you were a good baby Ryan?" Logan asked smiling._

"_Of course I was a good baby. You said I was your favorite baby. I am still your favorite right?"_

"_Well your not a baby anymore Ryan." Logan gave a smirk at his son's frown._

"_Daddy, mommy is being mean!" Kendall just laughed and took his son and husband by the hand and brought them towards their cottage. He never noticed the reflection of the knife being thrown at his back. It was to late for anything to be done. The man wrapped a cloth around Logan's mouth. Once Logan passed out the man did the same thing to Ryan. He picked both up and left a dying Kendall to watch as his family was taken from him._

Kendall sat up in bed screaming, it was the same dream over and over again. It had been recurring ever since Logan had told him that he wanted to name their baby Ryan. Every night he would have the same dream. It was the same dream he had when they told Logan's father that they were going to get married. It scared him so much. He knew that the dream had to be of the future, because there was no way that in the dream his son was named Ryan and Logan wanted to name their baby Ryan. Kendall didn't believe in coincidences.

Kendall glanced over to the beautiful boy sleeping next to him. Logan was sleeping soundly. He was lying on his side facing Kendall with his arms wrapped around his stomach and a smile on his face. At least Logan was having a good dream instead of a nightmare. Kendall saw Logan's stomach move and almost completely forgot about the dream. Ryan was moving for his daddy. Kendall couldn't wait to tell Logan that they were having a little boy.

Kendall looked at James and Carlos cuddling on the couch. Both were asleep and wrapped in each other's arms. Kendall looked down at Logan again and decided that tomorrow he was going to tell him he loved him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning everyone got up and ate breakfast.

"Alright everyone, what do you want to do today?"

"Lets go swimming!" suggested Carlos.

"Okay. Do you guys want to go swimming?"

Logan and James looked at each other. "Sure why not."

James and Carlos jumped and dived in the lake laughing and smiling. To Kendall, they looked like the happiest couple on earth. He knew that if he and Logan were given the chance to date, they might have been like that too. There was still time for them to be like that, that time was just not then. But there will be that time and Kendall would make sure of it. He looked down at the boy in his lap and couldn't help but hug that boy. Logan looked up at Kendall.

"What's wrong Kendall?"

"Nothing baby. I was just thinking about the future."

"You shouldn't think about the future."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"What? Why?"

"You might jinx us."

"How will I jinx you?"

"Something could happen to me."

"Like what?"

"I could get kidnapped or something."

Kendall laughed. "Kidnapped? Okay I need to get you out more often. Let's go for a walk. I don't think being stuck in the cottage for days at a time is good for you."

"Where are we going to walk to?"

"I don't know, are you up for a long walk?"

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah. I don't like being stuck inside all day. My mom told me that it is really good for the baby if I get some exercise. She said that my dad would always take her on long walks. She said that it would always calm me down. My dad told me that I kicked harder than my brothers." Kendall smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Carlos, James we are going to go for a walk, and don't wait up for us because I don't know how long we are going to be."

Carlos frowned, "Does that mean we have to figure out what we are going to eat on our own?"

Kendall took Logan's hand and was already wandering off with Logan when he answered, "I am sure you will think of something."

Carlos noticed the enthusiasm of the two boys and turned to his boyfriend. "What do you think they are going to do in there?"

James looked at him funny. "What do you think they are going to do? I think they are just going for a walk and talk. Hey look I just rhymed." James was jumping up and down.

Carlos jumped with him. "I think Kendall and Logan are gonna do it."

"Nah, Logan isn't ready. I mean I don't even think he knew what was happening the first time they did it. He probably freaked out. Anyways, he probably won't be ready until he has his next kid."

James stopped jumping and so did Carlos. "Don't they have to do it again to have another kid? Anyways do you think that we should get married James. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. Because I understand that we have only just started going out, but you are a bearer and all. Don't you think they might make what they were gonna do to Logan. Do to you? We are seventeen. They are gonna find out and take you away. I don't want that to happen and since we aren't part of the royal family, you don't have to get pregnant right away. We could just get married."

James stayed quiet while Carlos talked. What he was saying made sense. When they were at the castle, they made him get tested. They left as soon as they found out he was a bearer. He really likes Carlos, but he wasn't ready to get married or have kids. Being a bearer was the only reason they left the castle. Seeing Kendall and Logan was just an added bonus. They figured that if they went to see Logan and Kendall, they would be safe and no one would be able to find them. But, again, what Carlos was saying made sense.

"I will think about it Carlos."

Carlos nodded his head and they both jumped back into the lake. They could worry about marriage later.

Kendall and Logan walked for about four miles before stopping and leaning against a tree.

"It is really hot out here. Do you have any water? I am really thirsty and I am really hungry." Logan said. He was swaying a little and his eyes were out of focus. He looked like he was about to pass out. Kendall grabbed Logan when

Logan almost lost his balance. Kendall lowered him to the ground and took out some water. There was some grass under the tree so the ground was cool. The tree also provided some cover from the hot sun. He didn't want Logan to have a heat stroke. He was already dehydrated.

"Logan, I think that we should head back to the cottage. I don't want you to get sick."

"No it's okay Kendall. I will be fine. We don't have to stop our walk just because I was feeling a little faint. Please, Kendall I really want to keep spending time with you. It is really nice and we are almost never alone anymore because of Carlos and James. I like having alone time with you. It's nice. We don't have to waste this day because I was feeling a little out of it. Look I am fine now. See, " Logan got up and spun and danced around a little bit to prove his point.

Kendall laughed at his lover. "Okay we can stay out here, but if I think that you are even a little bit out of it again, we are going straight back home."

Logan giggled at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Kendall.

"You called our cottage home. Are we really going to live there forever?"

Kendall shrugged, "Well yeah. I mean Why not? It is the perfect place to live. It is toddler friendly and it's beautiful and it's hidden away where no one can find it. I mean think about it. It is the perfect place to raise the baby. You aren't heir to the throne so you don't have to stay at the castle. I am sure there are other safe houses anyway. Didn't your parents say that they were the last ones to live there? Your siblings must have kept their wives somewhere else. We don't need to save it for someone else. I can work in the city and provide for you and however many kids we decide to have. You could just be the stay at home parent. It would be the perfect life." Kendall told Logan. "I mean I know that you said not to think about the future and to just let life run it's self but I really think that the cottage was always meant to be our home."

Logan laughed at Kendall. "Kendall, I don't mind living there, but don't you think you making a big deal out of just one little cottage. You didn't have to go that far to convince me. I trust you to take care of me. I know that you will always make the best choices for us," Logan gestured to his stomach.

Kendall was confused. "Don't you want to have a say in what you do? I mean you always go along with me and you never argue. I get the feeling that sometimes you don't always agree. If you don't like something tell me. I don't want you to feel like you have to like something just because I like it."

"It is just the way I was raised. I am the submissive and you are the dominant. I am to do what you say and not argue or think much of it. I was taught that the dominant takes care of me and protects me. I am just doing what I am supposed to aren't I? I don't mind how you do things. I think your idea of having us stay at the cottage after I have the baby is a great one. I am just glad you liked the name for the baby. That is the only thing that I was told was an exception to the rule of not being aloud to demand something."

Kendall shook his head and laughed. "There are rules you have to follow? What the heck? Well Logan you don't ever have to follow those rules. I don't care if it is proper or what. That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I love you and I don't ever want you to think that you have to do anything those idiots taught you in that so called "school"."

Logan gasped. "You love me?"

Kendall nodded and kissed him hard. "I love you more than anything else in this world. I will never let anything happen to you and I will always protect you from anyone who ever tries to hurt you or take you away. I wouldn't live for you Logan because I would die for you. I love you so much and I don't want you to ever forget that."

Logan giggled and started kissing Kendall passionately. And in between kisses he said, "You… make it…sound… like you… just saved… my life… or… something dramatic like… that. I… love you… too… Kendall…Knight." Kendall and Logan made love for the rest of the day.

When they arrived back to the cottage Logan was covered in love bites and so was Kendall. They arrived to the smell of burning. Kendall turned to Logan. "Oh no, do you think they might have tried to make dinner?" They both ran into the cottage to see both Carlos and James on the couch with the dinner on fire. Both stopped doing what they were doing when they heard the door open.

"What did you two do?" Logan asked as he ran over to the kitchen, which had caught on fire, and began poor water all over the burning counter tops. Kendall rushed to help, but not before sending a glare over to the two boys who had made the mess. James and Carlos immediately put on their clothes before helping the married couple out.

An hour and a half later all four boys stood back and looked at the damage the fire caused to the kitchen and carpets. James and Carlos stared in awe towards the blackened cabinets and counter tops before turning towards each other. Both had the same thoughts. 'We are so dead.' They both winced when they heard Kendall's yell.

"James, Carlos I am about this close to throwing you out and making you walk back to the castle tonight. If you guys mess up one more time I swear I will send you back without a second thought. Now tomorrow, instead of going swimming like we had planned, we get to fix the kitchen."

Carlos and James whined, "But Kendall…"

"No buts. It is because of you two that we have to fix the kitchen. Now go find something that we can eat and do it fast I don't want Logan waiting all night to eat."

James and Carlos both went out the door with a "Yes Kendall."

Kendall turned to his very pregnant husband, "Are you feeling okay? Is the smoke making you sick? Because I can figure out something to get rid…"

Logan held his hands up to stop Kendall from talking. "I am fine. I am just hungry, although I was going to ask you if I could sit out on tomorrows project. I don't know how to fix stuff and I don't know if it is good for the baby."

Kendall smiled, "I won't make you help. I just want you to sit back and relax and read a book okay?"

"Okay." Just then Carlos and James walked through the door with two big watermelons.

Logan's eyes lit up. "FOOD!"

**( ) ( )**

**( ' . ' )**

**( " ) ( " )**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Kendall, James, and Carlos all left to find some things to help repair the kitchen. Kendall made sure to tell Logan that they would be back in an hour so if he should need anything, he could just wait until they came back. Kendall also promised to bring back some food for lunch. After that Kendall gave Logan a kiss good-bye and left with Carlos and James.

Two hours later no one had come back and Logan was upset. He had this feeling that something was going to happen and was terrified when he thought he saw someone looking through the window. Kendall always told him to never answer the door. He said that anyone that needed to get in already had a key and they had one hidden just in case they forgot. Logan knew that it was especially dangerous now that he was alone.

He had just sat on the couch when the door was kicked down and three men came into the cottage. Logan screamed and backed into the wall.

"Hi little prince. How have you been? I can see you have been busy," One of the said gesturing to his rounded stomach.

All three masked men closed in on Logan and one took out a small cloth. One grabbed Logan and held him still while the one with the rag held it in front of Logan's mouth and nose.

When Logan finally passed out, the last one, which was the leader, picked Logan up and threw him over his shoulder. He was careful that he didn't hurt the baby when he carried Logan out of the house and onto his horse.

Another hour later and Kendall, Carlos, and James came back. They all freaked out when they noticed that the door was on the ground and Logan was nowhere to be seen. Kendall looked around the cottage and noticed it smelled like chloroform.

"Oh no. They took him."

James and Carlos looked at each other. "Who took him?"

"Mr. Bitters. Logan's parents told me about him. They said that he has been after Logan since they found out that he was a bearer. They told me to protect him and I just left him here all alone. He must be so scared. And it is all my fault." Kendall said before hitting the wall with his head.

"It's okay Kendall. It isn't your fault, Kendall. If it is anyone's, it's ours. If we hadn't been playing around last night we wouldn't have had left him alone all day." Carlos said.

"Yeah don't blame yourself Kendall. It is our fault not yours." James said agreeing with Carlos.

"Don't blame yourselves. It is Mr. Bitter's fault for kidnapping Logan. What we need to focus on right now is finding Logan and making sure that man won't ever try something like this again."

"How are we going to get him back?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah Kendall how are we going to get past all of Mr. Bitters guards and servants and slaves."

"He may also have a moat full of alligators too." Said Carlos.

"Well first we need to go back to the castle and tell the king what happened."

James looked at Kendall like he was nuts, "And what are you going to say? 'Oh Mr. Mitchell hello. Were you wondering where your son is? Because he was kidnapped when we weren't watching him.' Oh yeah he is really going to like that. Why don't we just sneak past all of the guards around Mr. Bitters manor, grab Logan, and then leave."

James really didn't want to know what would happen if the king found out that it was him and Carlos that had caused the fire in the cottage.

"We need to go James. I know you are afraid of what Logan's dad will do to you but we need to tell him that his son has been kidnapped by Bitters."

"Fine. But please don't tell about what happened last night unless we have to."

"Do you hear yourself James? You don't even care about Logan. You only care about yourself. Maybe I should tell Logan's dad about you and Carlos."

"Please don't Kendall we'll be kicked out of the castle and everything. Please he was just scared of what would happen to us if the king found out that we were the cause of Logan getting kidnapped. I promise that we both care about Logan as much as you do." Carlos said.

"Alright I will only tell him if I have to. Now, let's focus on getting husband and baby back."

And the three set to work on getting ready for the long ride back to the castle.

Meanwhile Mr. Bitters sat on his throne awaiting the arrival of Logan and his servants. He had plans for him. Logan was going to become his consort. He was going to be king as soon as Logan had his child. Of course he was going to kill the child first. It just wouldn't do to have a child that wasn't his as his heir. No, Logan was going to give him many children. Every time he gave birth he would impregnate him the day after. He was going to have an army of children.

All of a sudden one of his servants ran up to him and said, "Master, Prince Logan has arrived."

Mr. Bitters laughed evilly. He couldn't wait to touch the boy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Logan woke up he realized that he was tied to some sort of bed and in some room he had never been in before.

"Of course," He said out loud. "I have been kidnapped."

He wasn't as scared as he should be because he was pregnant. He figured that whoever kidnapped him wanted his baby, so therefore they would have to wait until it was time for him to come out. That would give Kendall time to find him. He could wait a few months Logan thought to himself. They would come get him as soon as possible and they would get rid of whoever took him so they would never get him again.

All of a sudden the bedroom door opened and a man probably around forty-five came in and walked over to him.

"Hello my little prince. How are you feeling?" The man asked.

"I-I am o-okay I g-guess," Logan stuttered. The man looked weird he had red eyes and an extremely ugly face.

"Good now I am going to tell you why you are here. I want you to be my consort. I want you to bear my children and I want you to be my sex slave. Your job will be easy. Whenever I want you, you shall come to me and I shall have you and you will not fight back and whenever I am in need of an heir I shall call you and I will impregnate you. Do you understand?" Mr. Bitters asked.

Logan's eyes widened and he nodded his head.

"Good my little prince. Now I want a child. But you can't give me one as you are already carrying that street rat's. So I have someone coming in two week to remove your little brat."

Logan's hands flew to his baby bump and said, "No! I won't let you touch my baby!"

Mr. Bitters slapped Logan hard. "Did I say that you had any say about what was going to happen with that thing in your stomach? And did I give you permission to talk back to me."

Logan started crying. He knew exactly who the man was. He was Mr. Bitters. The man who would do anything for a baby boy. Kendall had warned him about him and now he was going to kill their baby.

Mr. Bitters watched the boy cry thinking that he had never seen something so arousing. He smiled; he only had two more weeks to wait. He didn't know if it was safe to do anything to him until the baby was out of him

He let the room leaving the pregnant teenager to cry alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kendall was sat in Logan's dad's office along with Mr. Mitchell himself and with some of the kingdom's best strategists. They were all trying to think of a way to get Logan back. At the moment their best plan was to storm into the house with an army of soldiers and get Logan back before anything could be done to harm him or the child he carried. None of them knew exactly what Mr. Bitters was planning on doing with Logan, but they had a feeling that Mr. Bitters planned on using Logan to give him a heir.

Kendall was extremely worried and demanded that he be apart of whatever plan they come up with in saving Logan. Many people were worried about his health. Kendall had not slept and he had barely eaten anything since his lover was kidnapped. Even Carlos and James noticed and said something about his decline in health. Mrs. Knight had even tried confining him to his rooms for a whole afternoon but it had only ended in the room being destroyed in Kendall's anger. The blonde had originally not been aloud to be part of the team that rescued Logan but finally, after days of Kendall threatening to barge into Mr. Bitter's castle by himself, had he been aloud to join in their party.

The king decided to go along with Kendall's plan and they were trying to come up with a way to sneak up on their enemies and get their little prince back.

It was finally the night of the rescue and Kendall had barely gotten enough sleep. He just couldn't sleep knowing that somewhere out there, Logan was sitting in a cell all alone with no one to hold him or tell him that they loved him and that everything was going to be okay.

Kendall was interrupted from his thoughts when him mom knocked on the door.

"Kendall, honey? It's time to wake up. The rescue party is leaving in an hour." She said. She opened the door to see her son wide-awake, but curled up in his blankets practically shivering with worry.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Knight cooed to her son.

"What if something happens to him? What if something already has happened to him? What if they killed our baby? I don't know what I would do with myself if they hurt them."

"I promise you Kendall that if you leave now with the rest of the team then Logan will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a mom and mom's know everything."

"Okay, as long as you promise."

One Hour Later

"Alright everyone, let's get this guy once and for all. He will never hurt or kill another person again. Let's get Logan back."

Every person in the group yelled on the top of their lungs, including Kendall and Carlos, who joined the group at the last second, and they charged into the forest heading straight towards Mr. Bitters castle.

Meanwhile At Bitter Castle

Logan was sitting in his room looking down and stroking his belly. He was singing to it and was crying. All of a sudden the door burst open revealing Mr. Bitters and the doctor who was going to take Logan's baby away.

Logan pulled himself up from the ground and backed as far into the wall as he could and begged the man not to take his baby away.

"Please! No you can't, please. Please, please, no don't kill my baby. Please don't do this."

Logan begged and begged but the doctor just set down his bag of medical supplies and began to take stuff out, while Mr. Bitters picked Logan and threw him not very gently on the bed.

As the doctor finished getting his stuff out of his bag, he began to approach Logan. Logan began to sob and struggle from Mr. Bitters as Mr. Bitters held him down.

"Okay I am going to start by giving him a physical. Is that all right Mr. Bitters, sir?" Asked the doctor.

"Why don't you just give him something to lose the baby? It is fast and the sooner that thing is out of his stomach, the sooner I can put my own baby in his stomach." Mr. Bitters said making Logan shriek and yell and beg even louder than before.

"It isn't that simple sir. If I try to get him to lose the child then there is almost a ninety-eight percent chance that the boy won't live. I will have to cut the child out, there is no other way to abort the child now that he is so far along."

Logan's screaming was so loud and his struggling and squirming was getting so hard to control that even Mr. Bitters, one of the most fattest men in the world, could barely hold him down.

"Stop screaming boy and stop struggling before I cut that thing out myself."

Logan stopped screaming and kicking and lowered his voice down to a dull whimper.

"Good. Now," Mr. Bitters turned to the doctor. "Hurry up and do whatever its is you have to do. I want that thing out tonight. How long should it take to cut it out?"

"About an hour," Said the doctor.

"Good I shall be in my chambers. Bring the body of the fetus to me before you leave. I want to make sure that thing is out and I can impregnate him tomorrow morning." Mr. Bitters left the room to return to his chambers for the night.

The doctor looked at the poor boy he had to cut open and take the most precious thing from him and cried. He didn't want to kill the baby the boy was carrying he didn't even want to work for this evil man. He didn't even want to be a doctor but he was forced to kill the baby because Mr. Bitters threatened to kill his own pregnant wife. He couldn't imagine how this boy's husband was feeling. But he had to do this even if it meant destroying this boy's child.

"What is your name?" Logan suddenly choked out.

The doctor looked shocked at the question but he still answered it. "Alex. My name is Alex. What about you?"

"Logan." Logan whispered.

"Why is he doing this to you? It is obvious you are married," Alex pointed to the ring on Logan's finger.

"He kidnapped me because he wants me to give him power, royalty, and an heir."

"Are you married to him or to someone else?"

"My husband's name is Kendall and this is his child." Logan answered.

Alex nodded his head, "Oh. Then I am sorry I have to do this."

Logan's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Just because I may feel bad for you, doesn't mean I won't still abort your child. I have my own wife and unborn child to protect. I love them very much and I promised my wife that I would protect her with my life so I am sorry but I must perform the Caesarian section."

Alex pushed the now sobbing Logan down on the bed and began to feel around his stomach.

At the front gates of Bitter's castle

Mr. Mitchell stood on top of a rock and addressed his crowd, "Now is the time to take back what is ours and now is the time we take down this evil man."

Every person in the crowd shouted, "Yeah!"

"Let's go!" Shouted the king.

The crowd of men and soldiers ran to their spots while Kendall and King James ran into the castle. While Kendall went to find Logan, Logan's dad was going to find Mr. Bitters and fight him in a duel to the death. The rest of the soldiers were in charge of the castle servants. It was war.

Kendall was running through the castle looking into rooms and sprinting down stairs that might lead to some sort of cell or room that kept Logan. He punched the wall and screamed after about an hour of running and searching through the castle. It was just too big and it was going to be impossible to search the whole entire house in one night. Kendall was just about to give up when he heard screaming and crying and yelling. It was Logan. Kendall knew it was and he couldn't stop himself from sprinting through the castle towards where he heard the noises.

He burst opened a door and there, right in front of him was a man holding a knife over Logan's stomach, getting ready to cut it open and take out their baby.

Both Logan's and Alex's eyes shot towards the doorway when they heard it slam open.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted.

Alex was shocked but he still had to get rid of the baby. He immediately brought the knife down on Logan's stomach but Kendall was to fast for him and the knife was grabbed from his hand and thrown across the room. Alex through a punch at Kendall and hit him in the cheek. Kendall retaliated and got Alex in the jaw and threw him into the wall getting ready to kill him with the knife Alex was just about to use to cut out his son but changed his mind and hit Alex on the back of his head to knock him out.

Kendall stared down on Alex and looked at Alex's ring and the picture drawn of Alex's own pregnant wife on the ground that must have fallen when he hit the ground. He felt a hand intertwine with his own and looked over to his husband, "He has his own child. Why did he try to take away ours?" Kendall took Logan into his arms and held him close.

"His name is Alex and his wife was kidnapped by Mr. Bitters. He just wanted his own baby back."

"How could you forgive him? He tried to kill our own baby. He was just going to leave you with Bitters."

"He just wanted his life back. When Bitters took his wife and child away, he died. He just wanted to live again Kendall. Isn't that how you felt? Didn't you want me back?" Logan asked.

"I was so scared for you. I didn't know what he was doing to you and I hated it." Kendall held Logan as tight as possible to himself.

"I love you so much Kendall thank you for saving me our baby."

"Well what did you think I was going to do? Just let him kill our child?"

"No." Logan smiled at Kendall being sarcastic.

"Come on baby let's get out of here."

"Ok just give me a second." Logan walked over to Alex and picked up the knife.

Kendall wasn't really paying attention so he didn't know Logan had the knife.

They were walking down the main hall leading to the exit to the castle when a injured Mr. Bitters stood in front of them.

"If I can't have you, then no one can." Mr. Bitters took out a knife and held it in front of him self.

Kendall stood in front of Logan and took out his own weapon, the king must have died in his battle with Bitters, but that wasn't something to worry about right now. He had to worry about his husband and child.

While Kendall and Mr. Bitters were fighting, Logan snuck up behind Bitters and stabbed him in the back. Mr. Bitters fell down and never got back up. Kendall, still panting from his fight, was shocked at what his husband just did.

Logan was shocked at himself too and just had to get out of there so he grabbed Kendall's hand and they ran out of there together. Logan knew what had happened to his father and he promised himself that he would be strong.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Even though Logan had promised himself that he wouldn't, Logan cried. He cried for his dad, cried for the men that had died trying to save him, and he cried for his mother. When they had returned home on the night of the rescue, it had been decided that Logan's oldest brother would be the one to tell the queen of her husband's death. Since that night she has been in the hospital room awaiting her death. Her doctor gave her little more than a month to live.

Since she was no longer able to take care of herself, let alone a kingdom, Sara Mitchell lost her kingdom of Camelot. From the night of his father's death and on, Andrew Mitchell, the oldest prince became king.

The decision of what should happen to his father's body and what should happen to Mr. Bitter's servants fell to him. The decision of what was going to happen to Mr. Bitters also fell to him, but he had already decided that Mr. Bitter's body would be burned and thrown in the lake, Kendall had heartily agreed to that. Finally Andrew decided that he would bury his father next to his own father. And once his mother died, he would bury her next to her husband. The slaves had all been executed, then burned, and then thrown into the ocean next to their master.

The funeral was held on the day of the queen's death so that they could be buried together. All of her children had been able to say goodbye to her including Logan who had been but on bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy. After she died, she had been cleaned and dressed and prepared for her funeral. She had literally died of a broken heart.

After the funeral Logan sat in the gardens picking the petals off of a red rose, crying. Each petal fell in sync with each teardrop. Soon it started to rain, but Logan didn't care, his mother and father were gone and it was all his fault. If he hadn't been stupid enough to get himself kidnapped then none of this would have happened and his parents wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have killed a man.

All of a sudden there was a presence behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Logan?" Kendall whispered gently.

Logan didn't turn around. Kendall sighed softly and sat down next to his husband.

"It's okay now. We're okay now. The only thing we have to worry about now is changing a stinky baby and that is going to be very soon."

Logan smiled at him.

"I can't wait till we have our baby Kendall. We are going to love are baby and care for him or her."

"Him." Said Kendall

"How do you know?"

"I keep having this dream and in this dream our baby is a boy named Ryan so I just know."

Logan's smiled finally reached his eyes. "Ryan," He whispered softly to his stomach.

Kendall rubbed the rounded belly softly. "Hey baby," He said.

He got a small thump in return. Logan giggled. "He kicked! Kendall, he must have heard you."

That night things had finally gotten better and the future had finally become brighter for everyone.

Alex searched everywhere for his wife and finally he had found her. He heard the scream of a baby and yelled in delight. They were going to be a family. They were okay. Alex pushed open the door to see a room full of dead bodies and one naked, alive, and screaming baby in the middle of the room. The baby had blonde hair with dark blue eyes. Both him and his wife had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around at all of the bodies of the dead women and came across one with a dead baby between her legs that looked very similar to his wife.

Alex screamed.

Maybe things weren't so good for everyone.

**Sorry for such the long wait I have been really lazy and life kind of got in the way, but here is the next chapter. Sorry if it is so short. This kind of came to me and I didn't want to lose it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Logan was sitting on the bed in his and Kendall's bedroom rubbing his hand on his very big baby bump. Things had been pretty quiet since his parent's funeral and his brother was doing a great job of running the kingdom. Logan was ready to give birth any day now and both him and Kendall couldn't wait to meet their baby. Logan was still stuck on bed rest and he was only aloud to get up if he had to use the restroom or take a shower. Logan didn't mind, though, because he got lots of attention from his husband. Logan was still upset about his parents, he was so young and he wasn't ready to be an orphan. It felt weird to lose his parents and then suddenly become one. He didn't think he was ready.

"Logan? Are you awake?" Kendall asked as he entered the room with his and Logan's dinner.

Logan looked from his bump and smiled at his husband. "Yeah, I'm up. I may be on bed rest but that doesn't mean I am going to sleep all day. So, what did you bring for dinner?"

"I brought chicken and some fruit. I know how much you dislike vegetables, so I brought your favorite fruit."

"Mmm, purple grapes and fried chicken. Thank you. I love you." Logan gave Kendall a big kiss.

"I love you too, baby. Speaking of babies how is our baby boy doing? Has he decided if he is ready to come out?"

"I wish. Being pregnant isn't all that bad, you get to feel you baby kick and know that no matter what they will still love me even if I make a mistake, but when it comes down to the final weeks, I can't wait until he comes out."

"God I am so excited Logie. I just keep thinking that any day now I am going to become daddy to a beautiful little son named Ryan. We are agreeing on that name, right?" Asked Kendall.

"Oh yeah I really love that name. I think our baby likes that too. You should feel him. He is kicking up a storm in me."

Kendall sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Logan's belly. A very hard thump greeted the palm of his hand.

"Wow doesn't that hurt?" Kendall asked, while thinking about how strong their baby was going to be.

"Sometimes, but only when he kicks hard like that. I think that he is just excited to see his daddy."

"Let's eat before our food gets cold," said Kendall.

Logan nodded in reply and began to pop the grapes into his mouth. Once they had both finished eating Logan and Kendall began to talk about some random facts that they might not have known about each other.

"Ooooh I have good one, do you know how to sing Kendall?" Logan asked excitedly.

Kendall laughed nervously and rubbed a hand over his head. "Sort of. But I don't know if I am that good."

"Sing for me Kendall and I will be the judge on if you can sing good. I bet you sound amazing."

"Okay," Kendall said softly and then he began to sing.

Logan listened in awe of how good Kendall was. His voice was beautiful. When Kendall finished Logan clapped his hands and gave Kendall a very passionate kiss.

"That good, Kendall? You are like the best singer I have ever heard. Man you are so good. Why didn't you tell me you could sing? Even Ryan stopped kicking when you sang."

"I'm not that good, baby, but I am so happy that you liked it. So, can you sing?"

"Yeah but I would rather listen to you sing, then sing myself any day."

The rest of the night was spent with both parents to be talking and laughing.

The next morning Carlos and James visited them. Both boys snuck into the room quietly with a bucket of warm water and quickly spotted the couple curled up on the asleep on the bed. They threw the water on top of them and ran into the closet. Logan and Kendall both woke up with a yell.

"James and Carlos!" Shouted Kendall.

"Awww you made me pee the bed!" Cried Logan.

Both James and Carlos stepped out of the closet laughing hysterically.

Kendall jumped out of the bed and helped Logan into the bathroom, but not before turning to James and Carlos and telling them that he would be back and they had better not move.

"Are you going to be okay in here alone while I deal with them?" Kendall asked.

"They were just joking, Kendall. Believe me we'll get them back it might not be for a while but it will be when they least expect it." Said Logan.

"Whatever you say, Logan. I am still going to threaten them."

"We will get them back, I promise."

Kendall walked out of the bathroom right to James and Carlos.

"You are both lucky that you didn't cause Logan to go into labor."

"I thought you were counting down the seconds until Logan has his baby? And it doesn't matter because we were just having fun like we used to. You really need to loosen up Kendall. You are going to be a dad soon so why not enjoy the little time you have left to have fun." Said Carlos.

"Yeah!" Said James.

"Well first of all I want the baby to come out on its own, not when Logan gets almost scared to death."

"They're right, Kendall. Now let's go out today. I really need to get some exercise and I am ready to pop anyways so let's just hang out on the castle grounds today." A clean and dressed Logan said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay," Okay James and Carlos answered at the same time.

"Logie, are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt," Kendall looked worriedly at Logan's nine-month pregnant belly. Logan was huge and he could no longer walk without a waddle.

"Yeah, I am sure. So, let's go." And they all went.


End file.
